


Snowflakes and Dreams

by Ayla27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla27/pseuds/Ayla27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted to do was to hide from her past, to run away from her broken dreams and to live a peaceful life, but a certain childish blond-haired guy wouldn't let her. The question is whether she would return the favor to him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, this idea has been in my head since last year. This is my first post here and comments would be greatly appreciated.

“Yuki-chan,”

 _“How long has it been?”_ The thought filtered through the girl’s mind as she stared blankly into space.

“Yuki-chan,”

_“. . . . Since I stood in a court like this?”_

“Yuki!” 

“Ah, gomen. What is it, Eri-san?” Yuki finally turned around to look at her friend who was holding a ball. 

Her friend looked annoyed but at the same time amused. Eri was holding the ball close to her body with her right hand and her left hand was on her hips. A smirk was on her face and her clear brown eyes stared at Yuki’s dark blue eyes.

“We have to practice shooting. Remember? Stop daydreaming,” Eri threw the ball towards Yuki. 

“Do we really have to?” Yuki rarely complained but this was something that touched her nerves.

“I didn’t know you were that much of a fan of baseball, we can always play next week when it’s not raining,” Eri mused as Yuki started to dribble the ball. They were supposed to play baseball in the field but it started to rain.

“More like I don’t want to play basketball right now,” Yuki muttered darkly as she bent her knees and started to focus. With clean jump and a flick of her wrist, the ball flew towards the hoop.

The ball went straight into the net. 

It was a neat three-point shot. Eri was stunned. She didn’t even notice that Yuki has turned pale all of a sudden; her dark blue eyes staring blankly into space.

“Hey! How did you do that?” Eri ran to get the ball which was now lying on the floor after bouncing a few times. Yuki shook her head discretely, as if to clear her thoughts.

“I jumped and flicked my wrist,” Yuki replied in a no non-sense voice.

“No need to be sarcastic, you know how to play basketball?”

“Hnnn, yeah. You know, sensei did show us how to play,”

Eri didn’t reply but just dribbled to try and shoot the ball. With a short jump, she tried to copy what Yuki did. The ball bounced on the hoop before it fell outside of the net. She blew the few dark brown hairs that escaped from her short pigtails in frustration.

“He did, but that doesn’t mean we can follow it as easily as you do,”

“Beginner’s luck,” The lie fell easily from Yuki’s lip as she tried to downplay her skills in playing basketball. 

“Hey, it’s our turn to shoot now,” Their other classmates started to line up to practice shooting too. The other side of the court was crowded with some boys playing basketball.

After Eri moved away from the hoop, they started shooting. Some of the people scored easily while others didn’t. Yuki and Eri stood by the sidelines to observe. Yuki emphasized again her point about beginner’s luck to Eri.

“See, it’s not my fault if you’re just unlucky. They can shoot too,” She pointed as one of their female classmate squealed in delight when her ball went in.

“Bah, I think your form was better than the others,” Eri shrugged as she started to walk towards the changing rooms

“So you’re an expert now in basketball huh,” Yuki teased her and followed her direction.

“Just because I play tennis doesn’t mean I can recognize good forms only in that sport,”

Eri was a regular at their school’s tennis team. She was admitted into the team two weeks ago and she was one of players who had the most potential. It was not surprising since she learned how to play tennis before she could read or write.

“Hai hai, we all know that Eri-sama is great in sports and everything,”

“Mou, stop teasing me!”

“Except basketball,” Yuki nodded to herself as they entered the changing room. They went to their perspective lockers to get their proper school uniform.

“Speaking of which, why don’t you join the tennis team?” Eri asked Yuki once again. 

She has been trying to convince Yuki to join since she saw her playing alone in the tennis court, volleying the ball against the wall easily. Eri knew that Yuki had the potential to become a great tennis player.

“You think I can keep up with your Spartan training Eri-sama?”

“Stop calling me Eri-sama, O Yuki-hime who thinks joining sports clubs is beneath her,”

Yuki, who was in the process of removing her shirt, suddenly stopped moving.

“Yuki-hime, huh, where did you get that?” She snorted and continued on removing her clothes, trying to hide her apprehension moments ago. 

“Well, I just played around with your name, Yukishiro Himeko,”

“Eri-sama is not only great at sports but creative too!”

A rubber shoe thrown at Yuki’s direction was the only reply she got.

“Awww, I was just teasing you Eri-chan,” Yuki said in a sing-song voice and emphasizedthe “chan” that she tacked at the end of Eri’s name.

“Urusai, hurry now or we’ll be late for our next class” Eri grumpily replied as they finished wearing their uniforms.

“Hai, Eri-sama!” Yuki cheerfully replied and she tied up her long silver wavy hair in a bun. 

Eri just raised her eyebrows at Yuki. She was unnaturally cheerful right now. Mood swings. They walked together towards their classroom. Their next class started as soon as they arrived at the room.

It was another boring lecture, so almost everybody was either asleep or clearly not paying any attention to the teacher.

Yuki sat beside one of the windows in the room. On her right, Eri was sitting and observing their classmates, trying to look for people to tease.

“Iwase-san and Takeshi-san are at it again,” Two of their classmates were throwing paper balls at each other.

Eri commented on whatever interesting thing that she saw in the classroom while Yuki just hummed in assent and continued on writing notes. Yuki was too serious about studying. Eri tried to force her to lighten up a bit.

“Ne, look at Kagami-san. He’s snoring loudly,” Eri pointed discretely at their red-headed classmate who was seated right behind Yuki. His head was lying on top of his desk, drooling all over his notebook.

Yuki exhaled once before replying to Eri.

“I don’t have to look. I can hear him loud and clear,” Yuki drily replied as she continued on writing down notes. Various thoughts were buzzing around in her mind.

After a few minutes, Yuki suddenly dropped her pencil and ran a hand against her silver bangs. The noise was starting to get distracting.

“Sensei is looking at our direction,” Eri whispered. The said teacher was indeed glaring at their direction. Whether it was because of Eri’s talkativeness or Kagami’s snoring, the reason remained unknown.

“It’s probably because you’re so noisy,” Yuki said with a hint of annoyance, Eri looked thoroughly scolded. She was a bit shocked because Yuki didn’t seem to mind the noise in the classroom before. This was the first time she saw her silver haired friend so irritated.

Yuki pinched her nose and turned to Eri.

“Gomen Eri-san,”

Yuki sighed once again before she faced her sleeping classmate.

“Kagami-san,” Yuki poked him with her pencil.

“Zzzzz…” He remained in his dream land. Eri just cheered Yuki on silently, afraid to further incur the wrath of her friend. Yuki was too much of a nerd to let anything distract her from her studies.

“Kagami-san, please wake up,” 

To Eri’s surprise, he woke up at Yuki’s prodding.

Kagami slowly lifted his head and stared sleepily at Yuki, his red eyes were looking at dark blue eyes through droopy eyelids. 

Even the teachers had to shout at the boy before he would awake from his deep slumber.

“Please refrain from snoring in class,” Yuki simply said to him and turned back to her notes.

Eri just wondered in amazement at Yuki’s talent to make people follow her. Perhaps it was called charisma? Or maybe it was something else. 

“Eri-san, please pay attention or you’ll fail Math,” Yuki berated her.

She was also amazed at Yuki’s politeness even if she was berating people. Her words were like sweet poison, you wouldn’t realize right away that she was saying something insulting.

“Hai!” Eri followed Yuki because they were friends, albeit they’ve been friends for only a month. She was scared of making her friend angry, but she doesn’t think that the same principles apply to Kagami who was too busy trying to stay awake at Yuki’s request.

An hour has passed and the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day.

“I’m so glad that was over!” Eri exclaimed as she stretched her arms.

“Hnn. . .”

“Ne, you should stop being so serious about studying. It’s kind of scary sometimes, and you’ll get so many wrinkles at such a young age from studying,”

“Ahhh, gomen. But I have to focus,” Yuki replied in an emotionless voice, as if studying was not something she wants but something that she has to do. Which is true for most students, but there was something in her voice that was telling Eri that Yuki has deeper reasons about it.

“You even woke up Kagami-san from his peaceful sleep,” 

“I’m not sorry about that. His snoring got on my nerves,” Yuki bluntly said as she fixed her things in her school bag. The said redhead classmate already went out of the room along with their blue-haired classmate.

“Haha, Yuki-chan you’re so scary,”

“Eri-sama, are you sure you have the time to be goofing around with me?” 

Yuki pointed towards the clock located at the front of their room. It was almost time for Eri’s tennis practice.

“Mou! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Eri panicked as she shoved her things messily into her school bag. “Captain is going to kill me,”

“You were too busy trying to sermon about the evils of studying,”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were, Eri-sama. Now get going,” Yuki lightly teased as they both got out of their homeroom. Eri lightly ran towards the stairs but she turned around before she could take a step downwards.

“Ja! Meet me later at the burger joint?” Eri shouted at Yuki.

“No, I have to do something for the club,” Yuki replied in an apologetic voice. She didn’t even have to scream for her to be heard by Eri, it was so unfair.

“Well, okay. See you tomorrow!” 

Yuki was always busy. She would often turn down Eri’s invitation that it made the brown-eyed girl wonder about Yuki’s social life aside from her.

Yuki walked towards the direction of her club where she knew their head was waiting for her.

She stopped at a door with a sign that said “Journalism Club,”

She ran a hand to her silver bangs, a gesture that seems to symbolize either her irritation or nervousness. She adjusted her bag and knocked three times before turning the knob.

“President?” Yuki inquired as she poked her head through the open door. 

The room was slightly dark, with the blinds drawn closed and lights turned off. The only light came from the laptop on the table in front of a girl who had black frazzled hair that reached just below her shoulders and square spectacles on her face.

“Yukishiro-san? Come in,” The violet eyes behind the frames did not even glance at Yuki. She was too busy typing away.

“I have an assignment for you,” This time violet eyes looked up from the laptop. The voice held a childish glee and her eyes gleamed with something akin to manic. Eri said that Yuki can be scary when serious, but they should see the president of the journalism club.

“Uhn. . before that, can we turn on the lights please? It’s bad for your eyesight Hikari-senpai,”

“Sure, go ahead,” Hikari turned back to her laptop and typed a few more words before promptly closing it while Yuki meekly switched the lights on.

“About the new assignment. . . “ Hikari began speaking. Yuki fidgeted a little bit but stopped when she realized she was being watched.

“I talked to Aida-san, we have the go signal to observe her team while they practice.” 

“But senpai, wouldn’t it be boring to cover their practice?”

“What nonsense! It would be full of action!”

“Senpai, it’s not like they have a game right now, the Inter High is only a month away. Why don’t we do that instead of just the practice?”

“It’s more thrilling to learn about the men behind the scenes and how they got where they are,” Hikari stared intently at Yuki while leaning her chin on her hand. ”Rather than the scene itself don’t you think?”

“But it would be a waste of resources,”

“Yukishiro-san, I placed you in the sports section for a reason.” Hikari removed her spectacles and stared solemnly at Yuki. Violet eyes were piercing Yuki’s dark blue eyes.

“You have the ability to breathe life into your writing, to be able to make people understand the joy of sports,”

Yuki just stayed silent, unsure of where their conversation was going.

“You can make the readers feel as if they were the ones playing. You can make them feel the passion, dedication, determination and all that hocus pocus!”

“Senpai, that’s too much. I can’t do that,” Yuki replied in a deadpan voice, avoiding her senpai’s eyes. “I can take their pictures, but I don’t think I can write like how you want me to,”

“I know you can do it, you just don’t know it. I remember a volleyball tournament essay that you wrote and also there was that time about tennis,” Hikari stated with a giddy voice.

“That’s a different thing senpai,” Yuki said quietly, “I think I prefer a different incentive to do work than being flattered through lies,” Blue eyes stared at violet eyes once again. 

“Fine, but just so you know, I’m not lying.” the president sighed and gave up on convincing Yuki. 

“Hikari-senpai, I applied for photojournalism; I only submitted my pictures.” Yuki watched her senpai carefully, feeling suspicious. ”So where did you find those articles?”

“See here, that’s a waste of talent!” Hikari exclaimed, her hands shooting up in the air, valiantly trying to change the topic. “You, not writing, that is a waste of resources.”

“Senpai,” Yuki started to say something but Hikari cut her off.

”Well how about this, you take pictures of the basketball team’s practice and write something about them, and then we’ll publish something about the tennis team with your friend. . . Yamamoto-san was it?”

Yuki sighed before replying to her erratic president.

“Hai, she’s Eri Yamamoto”

“Okay, good,” Hikari opened a steel cabinet beside her and handed over a camera, a small notepad and an ID tag stating “Journalist” to Yuki. As a fanatic of her work, Hikari wanted all the flair and dramatics of being a journalist, almost like being paparazzi which would explain the paraphernalia she handed to Yuki.

“Senpai,” Yuki said hesitantly as she carefully touched the things, especially the notebook. “I’ll try to write, but please don’t expect too much,”

“Maa maa, I know. Don’t worry. Just do your best, okay?” Hikari watched Yuki worriedly while the silver-haired girl kept the things in her bag.

“Gomenasai, senpai,” Yuki bowed low as she apologized to her senpai.

“If it’s okay, can I ask you one question?” Hikari wore her frames once again. “Why did you join my club?”

“Because this is as close as I get,” Yuki answered vaguely, knowing that her senpai already has information about the past if Hikari knew about the previous articles. 

“As close as you can get to playing once again,” Hikari gently continued Yuki’s line of thought. Dark blue eyes stared at violet eyes with a hint of sadness and admiration. 

Yuki just bowed once again, neither denying nor affirming the president’s remarks. Hikari nodded and sighed. She shooed Yuki out of the clubroom or her office as she fondly calls it. “Now go before you miss the boys’ practice,”

“Have a nice day senpai,” Yuki waved and turned to walk out of the clubroom. 

Amane Hikari sighed and dragged her hand against her face once Yuki was out of the room.

“I must have pressured her too much this time,” She opened her laptop and accessed a file.

On the screen was a picture of a girl with short black hair, smiling with her teammates. She was holding a large trophy in her hands. Her dark blue eyes were twinkling happily. A taller girl with orange hair had her hands on the black hair, as if she was ruffling it while taking the picture.

“That girl, she really is that person, Yuki-hime.”


End file.
